


Wallflower

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr: Beau/Jester new years kiss





	Wallflower

Beau was used to being a wallflower. It wasn't that she didn't like or try to talk to people at these things. She tried a lot, the problem was that people didn't like talking to her. She was awkward and she knew it and she left most conversations thinking ‘Why the fuck did I say that?’ so she wasn't sure why she even tried anymore. That's a lie. She knew why she tried. ‘Maybe this time will be different’. It never was.

She took a small sip of the champagne in her hand. She wasn't really a champagne kinda girl, but drinking hard liquor at these things always got her weird looks. 

“Hiya!” said a voice right beside her ear. She startled violently and choked on her drink, leaning against the side table beside her and coughing harshly. A hand started rubbing between her shoulders. “I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!”

Beau cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes as tears started gathering in the corners. “Who the fuck-!” She spun around and came face to face with a beautiful blue tiefling’s concerned violet eyes. “Oh, fuck me.”

The girl leaned in closer. “What?” she called over the booming music.

“Uhhh, hi.”

The girl grinned. “Hi! My name is Jester!”

“Beau.”

Jester gasped. “Oh, that's a great name. Did you know that ‘beau’ means beautiful in French?” She leaned and closer and Beau gulped. “Why are you over here all by yourself? Did you come alone?”

“Ah, no. No, I came with my friend Fjord.”

“Oh! I know Fjord! Did he leave you all by yourself?”

“He was cramping my style. Actually, he met a girl and abandoned me, but whatever. Who needs dudes anyway?”

Jester giggled and nodded. “Can I have your phone number?”

Beau blinked in shock. “Are you hitting on me?” She could count on one hand the number of time she'd been hit on and three of those had been by dudes at last call so they didn't really count.

Jester nodded. “Kinda sorta. If you're not into girls we could be friends instead? You seem really cool.”

She sat the ‘you seem cool’ part aside for later. “Woah, no, no I'm extremely gay and I- I would love to give you my number. Are you sure though?” She paused and shook her head. “Why am I trying to talk you out of this?” She took out her phone and handed it over.

Jester grinned and did an adorable little dance as she started typing on Beau's phone. She handed it back after a moment. “I sent myself a text.”

Beau looked at the text and smirked as she read it aloud. “Dear Jester, you gave a cute butt.”

Jester giggled. “Why thank you, Beau, though I must say that's awful forward of you.” She leaned in close to Beau's ear. “You've got a cute butt too.”

“Ten!” the room started chanting. 

Beau looked up from the phone in surprise. “Is it time already?”

“Nine! Eight!”

Jester shrugged. “Time flies when you're having fun?”

“Seven! Six! Five! Four!”

“Can I kiss you?” Jester asked. “At midnight?”

“Three! Two!”

“Please do!”

“One! Happy new year!”

Jester moved forward and pressed her mouth to Beau's. She reached up and held Beau's cheek. Beau pressed into the kiss and sat her hands on Jester's hips. 

Jester pulled away first and grinned at her. “Happy New Year.”

“It is now.”


End file.
